my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sins of Doom
Sins of Doom is a standalone episode-styled story existing in the MHU-2 Universe. It started production on November 30, 2014. It featured New York in MHU-2 in 2056, where it became the center of a civil war between a new Star Rider and two forces of evil, seeking the ancient secrets America may have. Characters introduced: '''Baron Doom, Atomizer, Star Rider Eon '''Production Time: '''November 30, 2014 - TBA Synopsis '''2056 - '''A wind was blowing in New York. The city was ravaged, destroyed. For years no-one had lived in the once so living city. Only scavengers, homeless people and people who could not afford to get out of the city when the war between the Mexus Cartel and SPECTER and the NYPD erupted, now live in the city. The times that Star Rider ZERO and Black Archer protected the city are long gone. But even though the city is scarred, there is hope rising. President Forrest has authorized the US Military to go into the city and secure it. As the first troops led by General Arrick arrive at the border, General Arrick contacts the President, informing him of the situation and the President orders the General to set course for the old townhall, to which the General complies. '''2017 - '''A couple of thugs were running scared away from someone following them. One of the thugs seems confident they can escape from whatever is following them as he speaks up the word Blink and a portal appears in front of them and they disappear through the portal. The people that were after the thugs are revealed to be Ben Wellace and Tommy Dallow. Tommy and Ben slow down as Ben says this is another dead end, the thugs couldn't tell them what they wanted. Tommy promises him they will find out if the rumor is true, they have to. Mark Wellace was also one of his best friends and Ben thanks Tommy for sticking around with him. They walk away, retracing the steps of the thugs to a store, where they meet up with Celina Jade, who tells them she may have found something. A portal opens in an abandoned warehouse and the three thugs appear from it. The portal disappears into the hand of an Asian girl in her early twenties and the thugs thank her calling her Blink. A different voice asks them if they found it and the thugs say they think they did yeah. The voice belongs to a man who is cloaked and raises his hand. The thugs plead to the man not to kill them, but the man assures them he has other plans for them and then turns to Blink, saying he needs her to open a portal back to the future. Blink says all the time hopping is not good for him, but the man draws a blade and tells Blink not to question why he does it. The thugs intervene, but the man slits the throats of two of them and tells the last one to report to Tommy Dallow for their payment. He then disappears from the timeline into the future through the portal. Ben and Tommy join Celina in the basement of the store they were in when the three thugs robbed it. They find a staircase down to a basement. In the basement they find nothing out of the ordinary except for a sealed door that remained untouched by the devastation that rocked the city. Ben wants to force it open, but Tommy stops him, saying there might be something they do not want to see behind it. Ben seems disappointed, but when he and Celina go up the stairs again, Tommy touches the door, finding a hidden switch and flips it. Inside he finds a small vault with a single tablet inside it. He puts on a pair of special glasses and scans the tablet, finding it having ties to the Order of the Dragon Tail. The pair of thugs then appear behind him through a portal and demand their money, at which Tommy pulls his weapon and kills all three of them. He then hears the voices of Ben and Celina and goes upstairs meeting with them. '''2056 - '''General Arrick and his troops move through the streets of New York, where at the plaza where previously Central Park was, he met a strange occurrence. A portal opened and out stepped the same man that was in 2017. General Arrick tells him he has seen many weird things, but this is new. He orders the man to identify himself. The man at first does not respond but then suddenly welcomes them to Hadra Cu'Val, the City of the Doomed Dragon. General Arrick orders them, on behalf of the President of the United States to stand down and leave the city peacefully or else they shall be forced to undertake action. The man asks him if he truely wishes to take arms up against him, Baron Doom and then reiterates previous attempts of the US Government to reestablish New York. General Arrick once again demands Baron Doom to stand down, but he refuses so and General Arrick orders his men to advance. Baron Doom laughs, saying he just made his last mistake. '''2017 - '''Tommy enters the store's top floor where Ben and Celina were waiting for him. He had the tablet he recovered from the vault safely tucked away under his jacket, when he takes the two youngsters to his house just outside New York. Having arrived there, Ben meets with Sheila Dallow who welcomes them back, asking them if they found any clues if Ben and Anne's father might be alive. A goth clad Anne appears from the stairs, saying she heard her name and asks whats up. Ben tells her their search yielded no results. Anne seems unbothered, but tells Ben, their mother is asking for him and he should go up. Leaving Tommy and Anne behind, Ben goes upstairs into his mother's room. His mother was on the bed, half sleeping half awake. Ben asks how she is feeling and Emma tells her son, she is feeling better then yesterday. Ben tells her she can't go on like this, they need to get her serious medical treatment. Emma says she doesn't believe she can get out of the city alive. Ben promises her, he and Tommy will make sure she can. '''2056 - '''Baron Doom raises his hands in the air as snipers take out the soldiers of General Arrick. Baron Doom tells him there is no hiding from him, he owns Hadra Cu'Val, he is lord and master in this city. His men then come out of hiding far outnumbering General Arrick's men. Baron Doom says they have to surrender and fall for his will, but General Arrick reveals he didn't come with only soldiers as fighter planes fly over the city, raining down gunfire on the ground. General Arrick warns Baron Doom not to undertake anything foolish, it might just backfire on him. Trivia Series '''Sins of Doom